I will always love you
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: A set of one shots and song fics. Might have 3 or 4 shots. I will be taking song requests for chapters please read and review! added with White X N and now with White X Black
1. Angels Or Devils

**Hello there. This came to me while I was listening to a song I really love. I will be doing a thing of song shots maybe. One shots and maybe like 3 or 4 shots. I REALLY love Ferriswheelshipping. A lot of this will be song fics I bet. So I will take song requests! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Song 'Angels Or Devils' by Dishwalla **

The two legendary Pokémon clashed into a heat battle.

_This is the last time__  
__that I'm ever gonna come here tonight__  
__this is the last time - I will fall__  
__into a place that fails us all – inside_

I can see the determination that is in N's eyes, the will to fight me and beat me. I wanted to hate him and stop his actions, but a part of me want to love him and tell me that is fake.

_I can see the pain in you__  
__I can see the love in you__  
__but fighting all the demons will take time__  
__it will take time_

Our Pokémon were almost evenly matched but never of us could tell who was winning. I wanted to win but I also wanted N to win.

_The angels they burn inside for us__  
__are we ever__  
__are we ever gonna learn to fly__  
__the devils they burn inside of us__  
__are we ever gonna come back down__  
__come around__  
__I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold__  
_

The legends of Reshiram and Zekrom. Are they really true? He goes for ideals and I go for truth, but who says we can't have both? The time we met in Accumula town it was like love at first sight, but I didn't want to think that it was true and the battle made me think.

_This is the last time__  
__that I'm ever gonna give in tonight__  
__are there angels or devils crawling here?__  
__I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see_

When the battle ended I didn't want to believe that I won. When Ghetsis went to him and told him that he was a bad son and horrible ruler. I saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me. The words were painful though they weren't at me.

_Still I can see the pain in you__  
__and I can see the love in you__  
__and fighting all the demons will take time__  
__it will take time_

When Ghetsis turned to me and challenged me I was scared. He planned to take me down for something N failed to do or maybe something he didn't even want to do. N's face looked up at surprise at the challenge and worry went to his eyes.

_The angels they burn inside for us__  
__are we ever__  
__are we ever gonna learn to fly__  
__the devils they burn inside of us__  
__are we ever gonna come back down - come around__  
__I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us_

He called out my name when Ghetsis came after me. N ran to me and quickly healed my Pokémon before Ghetsis got to me. I called out my Emboar and we entered a heat battle.

_if I was to give in - give it up__  
__- and then__  
__take a breath - make it deep__  
__cause it might be the last one you get__  
__be the last one__  
__that could make us cold__  
__you know that they could make us cold__  
__I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

When the battle ended I had won again. I looked at N and he showed happiness in his eyes, but I also saw sorrow. Ghetsis was beyond mad. Alder and Cheren came in and arrested Ghetsis. They asked N of what he thought but came no answer. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't feel pity.

They toke Ghetsis away and it was only me and N, he walked to me and dragged me to the huge hole in the wall. I gave him a questioning look and all he gave me was a small smile.

"_I love you Touko"_

I looked at him in surprise but then smiled

"_And I love you"_

He called out his Zekrom and he flew outside of the wall. N smiled at me and got on Zekrom. He turned to me and extended his hand. I gently put my hand on his and he helped me up onto Zekrom. N put me in front to make sure I didn't fall and I leaned into him. His head was just above mine and I leaned up and he leaned down. Our lips met and I felt a spark. We parted and into each other's eyes and kissed again. N told Zekrom to go and we started to fly. The sun was going down and we were heading to a place where we will have each other.

**So what do you think? **

**Please review!If you don't it will make me sad! **

**Til next time!**

**~Neko~**


	2. Forever

**Hello. Another one-shot song fic. this one using the song 'Forever' by Chris brown. I am not a huge Chris brown fan but I do like this song. When I saw the results from my last chapter I was surprised. I never thought that is would be a hit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song 'Forever' By Chris Brown**

_1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...__  
__Hey Hey Oh..._

Years have passed since the battle with N and now we are happily married. I loved him and he loved me.

_It's you and me moving__  
__At the speed of light into eternity yer,__  
__Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.__  
__Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you__  
__I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there__  
__So don't be scared__  
__I'm right here baby__  
__We can go anywhere, go anywhere__  
__But first it's your chance,__  
__Take my hand come with me_

We still have Reshiram and Zekrom but we barely use them. They sit in our backyard enjoying the freedom. N is one of the elite four and I am the champion. We don't battle every day, only a few times a week.

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night__  
__It's gonna be me you and the dance floor__  
__'cause we've only got one night__  
__Double your pleasure__  
__Double your fun and dance__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever girl forever__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever (ever, ever)__  
__Forever on the dance floor_

We went on the Ferris wheel almost every two weeks. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him more then I could ever love someone else.

_Feels like we're on another level__  
__Feels like our loves intertwined,__  
__We can be two rebels breaking the rules__  
__me and you, you and I__  
__All you got to do is watch me__  
__Look what I can do with my feet__  
__Baby feel the beat inside,__  
__I'm driving you can take the front seat__  
__Just need you to trust me__  
__Oh ah oh__  
__It's like!_

He loves me and I love him. My doesn't approve of us because of how we got married at such a young age but I want to be with him forever. He doesn't mind that we talk to my mom a lot.

"_As long as I love you we don't need anyone else"_

He then kissed me with so much passion that no one else but him could give me.

_It's a long way down,__  
__We're so high off the ground,__  
__Sending for an angel to bring me your heart__  
__Girl, where did you come from?__  
__Got me so undone,__  
__Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady__  
__No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s__  
__I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing__  
__There's no one else that matters__  
__you love me and I won't let you fall girl__  
__Let you fall girl oh__  
__Ah ah ye yer__  
__I won't let you fall, let you fall__  
__Let you fall oh oh__  
__Yer yer__  
__Yer yer__  
__It's Like!_

Reshiram and Zekrom always watched over us, when the sages of team plasma came back to forcibly take N both legendary Pokemon used their moves and they went away. They never came back after that day for they knew that Reshiram and Zekrom would protect us.

_Oh ah ah ah ah ah__  
__Yer__  
__Forever (ever, ever, ever)__  
__Forever ever ah._

When we met again 3 years after the major battle we had, he told me he loved me I cried and said I loved him.

We knew then, that we would have each other forever.

**So how was it?**

**Please review and such**

**~Neko~**


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Hi. So this one was requested by DaisyPearl. 'Big Girls Don't Cry' By Fergie, And I am sick today so I got the chance to do this one. I find that a lot of people are liking this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie**

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now__  
__you're probably on your flight back to your home town__  
__I need some shelter of my own protection, baby__  
__to be with myself and center__  
__Clarity, peace, serenity__  
_

I watched as he watched away ignoring my cries. After I told him something, I never thought that he would take it like this.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do__  
_

I just need time to think, he just told me that he was king of team plasma. How else, it felt like he betrayed me, I knew that I needed to get my feelings straightened out.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I'm going to miss him, when I told Bianca so told me that big girls don't cry. I should move on but I can't. I fell in love with N.

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown__  
__Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay__  
_

I saw N again not long after and told him I loved him but he just laughed at me. Then we battled at the castle. He called Zekrom and I called Reshiram. What they say is right. Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending.

_hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do_

We finished the battle then I realized that it wasn't about him, I was just confused at what Cheren was always trying to tell me, when I found out it shocked me,

"_You won't let me explain. Then fine I will leave you alone for now on"_

I walked away not caring about anything else.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry_

"_Big girls don't cry Touko" _

Yeah. Bianca is right, we don't cry. I heard him calling my name but I ignored it.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard__  
__We'll play jacks and Uno cards__  
__I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine__  
__Valentine_

The last time I went to the Pokémon league was to fully challenge Alder when I couldn't last time. I won and fully became the champion.

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to__  
__'Cause I want to hold yours too__  
__We'll be playmates and lovers__  
__And share our secret worlds_

Bianca visits me often. I'm always at the league practice. Everyone is worried for me but I say that I am fine.

_But it's time for me to go home__  
__It's getting late, dark outside__  
__I need to be with myself, and center__  
__Clarity, peace, serenity_

I just say that I need time for myself but I have been saying that for a few years now.

Years have past since the battle with N and I haven't seen him since. My high ponytail has been replaced with a long braid and my bangs covering my sapphire blue eyes.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Today was the most shocking day since I was 15. I was at the top and the person who was staring at me was no one but N. I looked at him with indifferent eyes and he gave me a smile, when I didn't smile back his faded away.

"_Touko what's wrong?"_

"_You left me"_

"_Touko…."_

"_No. If you aren't here to challenge me then leave"_

I watched as N turned around and leave and I stood there with silent tears going down my face.

"_Big girls don't cry"_

I kept muttering the saying the thing Bianca said a few years ago when I told her what N did, but I still kept crying.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I am going to miss him but I do have to move on with my life and find someone else that could make just as happy as N did a few years ago. Bianca got together with Cheren and I started to fall for Touya, but I do know that I could never love Touya like how I loved N when I first started my journey that would basically end like this. I wished that it ended differently where I didn't up being heartbroken.

**So what do you think? I didn't really have anything to work with for this song but I do think it suites it.**

**So do you think I should put up my other Pokemon story 'Forever Tied'? it is a story with my RPC Neko and her friends, It has to be a cross over for I also have friends working on it with me. Its a Naruto and Pokemon cross over but it is based in the Pokemon world. **

**Please tell me if I should.**

**You know what to do! **

**Review!**

**~Neko~**


	4. Futuristic Imagination

**This is late for me. It's almost 9 and I am tired from 12 in the afternoon till 6 or 7 of random things. I can't seem to catch a break. So i was able to do this now. After cutting and dying my hair. And I still have to take off my make-up. This time the song is Futuristic Imagination by School Food Punishment requested by The Scarlet Empress. And people thought I wasn't taking requests anymore :O not true! I may not say 'request' but please do it is awesome that way if you do! I am getting awesome songs too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song 'Futuristic Imagination' By School Food Punishment.**

_The night is sealed. If it gets disoriented and mixed up, it'll end.  
If the darkness begins to get lost, don't you think we might as well  
throw away our reasons?_

I knew that the night I fought N would forever change my life, when he disappeared that night 4 years ago I thought everything was well.

_I drown in the dream again as our continuing future goes into the uncertain.  
Yet I can forgive you; you can understand what it means._

They say it is a dangerous thing to sleep for a long time you know, but being on a tough journey trying to find N was hard so I slept a lot.

_Clear your ears "for the sake of the night."  
You can change when you imitate that motive.  
In order to know your trick, I'd even cut the roots of our future, and__  
I wouldn't mind._

I have been searching for him for a year now and still no luck. If he loved me like he said he did wouldn't he have come for me already? I guess that I might have to cut this thing

_Before we rewind, shouldn't our tears be dry?  
If blowing it off is like readiness, let's return to the dream now._

I was crying be it wasn't a surprise anymore. I loved him and he loved me but he left. I miss you N where are you?

_Your shaking words are repeating again like a buzzing in my ears.  
Now I understand: only you would disappear for me._

The day you came but was the day I thought I lost you forever. You smiled at me and I smiled back.

"_Only you would disappear for me"_

He laughed at what I said and then hugged me.

_I drown in the dream again.  
Now I come to my senses:  
Tomorrow will disappear. I can forgive you;  
You can understand what it means._

I fell asleep in his arms with a big smile on my face for I finally got back together with the one I love. I forgave him and he was happy.

_If I teach you the definition of a mistake, can you change?  
As long as you bring in the meaning, I won't mind, even if the future__  
forgets us._

I told him it was a mistake to leave me for I almost gave up on him to love someone else. He gave me shocked eyes but I assured him that I don't love anyone else. I don't care about my future anymore. As long as I have N I will be fine.

_Clear your ears "for the sake of the night."  
You can change when you imitate that motive.  
In order to know your trick, I'd even cut the roots of our future, and__  
I wouldn't mind.  
I'd even cut the roots of our future, and I wouldn't mind._

I don't mind if fate thinks we don't belong for each other I make my own fate and my own path. I have N so I am happy. Who needs the future anyway? As long as he doesn't leave me again.

Then I don't have to kill him haha.

**So what did you think?**

**Yes or No on this one?**

**Not my best work for i had to use the English translation on this song and really study it.**

**Please review and request a song!**

**~Neko~**


	5. Teenage Dream

**Okay so it has been awhile, But I have a legit excuse! School is hard I have two months before exams left and i have a two days of spring break left (only got a week) and the last week of school before spring break for 5 days i got REALLY sick i should have done this for it was Laryngitis and something else. Okay but this time it is 'Teenage Dream' By Katy Perry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Teenage Dream' By Katy Perry or Pokemon **

* * *

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down__  
_

I was in white forest with both my Pokémon and N's Pokémon running around playing. It was my 23rd birthday today and he toke me here for a peaceful day.

_Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Before I met N, everything was like dark to me. I was always so lonely without him. I don't where I would be right now if I had never met N. Maybe at the Pokémon league counting down the seconds or something. My hair was let down today with one little braid on the side, done by N, with a tie that had a white flower on it.

"_I love you"_

"_And I you"_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever__  
_

I looked on my left hand and saw the beautiful ring he had given me today. I was his soon-to-be-wife and I am loving it, my friends don't agree with him but I don't care. He makes me feel like 15 again. It's weird, my teenage dream was to find my love and I found it.

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

"_Do you regret being with me"_

"_No"_

I love N with all of my heart. He is everything that I have always wanted. Everyone asks me why I am with him but I just smile and say:

"_I love him"_

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
_

My heart still stops every time he smiles at me and say I love you. He is my first boyfriend and love and I want him to stay like that forever, I am going to marry him and I will be forever happy.

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete_

I always asked my mom why I feel so lonely and she said it was because I haven't found the one yet, I was always confused at what she said and now I understand the meaning of her words. I found my one and I am not lonely anymore, he was the other piece to my heart.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

The sun was setting and I knew that he also had something else for us to do today. He stood up and looked down at me and told me to stay. At first I was afraid for this forest gets really dark at night but I started to feel better knowing that both my Pokémon and his Pokémon were with me.

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

He came back minutes later with a music box and set it on the ground. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. I saw our Pokémon make a big circle around us, Reshiram and Zekrom were standing beside each other and looking at us, I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled at me.

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

He turned on the music box and a soft melody had started to play. He put my right hand in his left and my left on his shoulder, His right wrapped around back. We started to dance and I looked up at him and smiled.

_Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

We dance for what felt like forever before we pulled away. He smiled at me again and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back. After a few minutes we pulled away and smiled at each other. We called our pokemon back into their poke balls and N went to go get the music box. He grabbed my hand and held it as we started to head back to Nimbasa City to our home.

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

I don't ever look back on the past of when we used to battle each other. It just hurts us both too much, but it is still our past. I will always love him even though my friends hate him, my mother has just grown to finally accept him. I now wonder how she is going to take me marrying him. She might not like it but she will not argue with me.

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

I love him and he makes me feel like a teenager again. I don't care of what others think of him and me as long as I love him no one will stand in our way of happiness. No one knows what ever happened to his father and we don't care. We don't want anything to do with him after he hurt N all those years ago. I know he will come back one day but not anytime soon.

N is my teenage dream.

* * *

**What did you think for a 4:30 to 5:26 A.M songfic?**

**It's really early for me but I slept all day.**

**Okay remember two things!**

**Review and request!**

**~Neko~**


	6. 9 Crimes

**Hey. So school ended and I have to right a exam tomorrow, I am on summer break but can't promise that I will updated I have planned a busy summer! anyway! this will be a max of 4 parts! i have writers block and this came to me. and before you guys cause something saying that "White isn't like that!" I have to say something about this. This maybe 4 part story is based on what I am feeling. I based White on me for this 4 part story to get this of my chest and then end this with a happy ending. I do like this guy but he doesn't notice me.**

**So with out anymore wait here is Part one of 9 crimes! (based from the song)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or 9 crimes by Damien Rice! **

* * *

I always watched him from afar. I always have, the minute I saw him when I entered my new school. We are in the same grade. He started at the same time I did, we came from different middle schools but when I saw him my heart went out of my chest. My friend, belle knew him. She said his name was N. He was tall with long green hair in a pony tail. My heart saddened when he would talk to other girls. For some reason I knew that he wouldn't ever look at me.

When we had to do dance in gym on the second last day, it was nice but not so much. We had to do guy and girl dancing and I didn't have a partner and he didn't either. The teacher made me dance with him and I was way shorter than him. He didn't recognize me. He didn't even notice that I was there even though our hands were holding and my one hand was on his shoulder and his other hand on the small of my back. It was always like this with guys I liked. They never noticed me, not at all. The one day at school a few students went up at lunch on the mini stage we had and started to sing.

_Leave me out with the waste__  
__This is not what I do__  
__It's the wrong kind of place__  
__To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time__  
__For somebody new__  
__It's a small crime__  
__And I got no excuse_

_And is that alright? Yeah__  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__That alright? Yeah__  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_That alright? Yeah__  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__That alright? Yeah, with you?_

_Leave me out with the waste__  
__This is not what I do__  
__It's the wrong kind of place__  
__To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time__  
__She's pulling me through__  
__It's a small crime__  
__And I got no excuse__  
_  
And is that alright? Yeah  
To give my gun away when it's loaded  
(Is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright? Yeah  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?  
(Is that alright with you?)

Is that alright? Yeah  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
(Is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

That alright? Yeah  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
(Is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright? Yeah  
You don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?  
(Is that alright with you?)

Is that alright? Yeah  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
(Is that alright with you?)  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

And is that alright? Yeah  
(To give my gun away when it's loaded)  
Is that alright? Yeah  
(You don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?)

Is that alright? Yeah  
(To give my gun away when it's loaded)  
Is that alright? Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you? No

I thought about everything. I never really had a name for myself. My older brother black made names for himself at all of the same schools I went to also. He was 4 years older. I always lived in his shadow. I knew what I was doing wasn't a good thing, keeping everything bottled up but it was the only thing that I COULD do. I would say 9 crimes would cover me well on myself.

I never said a word to anyone outside people I knew.

I did not do anything all that girly

I rather have distance

I had a bad temper

Some would say that I was short for my age

I always wore weird clothing

I did weird thing

I would shy away from anything

And finally I would never say that I liked someone.

I was different from all of my other friends. Belle, she would ask out who ever because she could. Kotone, true to someone when they started to go out. And me, White would wait for the right one.

When the year ended a few days ago and knew that there was a chance that I may never see him over summer I broke. The only class I had with him was gym and in high school here you picked what you wanted to do. I got to do a few things with him but never noticed me. A few of the other students did when I was good at soccer. I was by myself in gym, my friends had gym in the second semester. When second semester started he was in none of my classes. I only saw him at lunch because in the morning I was with my friend in the lunch either doing homework or just talking. I sit in my room and play video games. The one I almost always play for a good love/sad story was '_eternal sonata' _for my PS3. I loved the ending for how they could finally be together. I wished that I was like polka, although shy she was able to express her feelings.

I don't even know if he will be at the school when I started grade 11. I wanted to make a move but I couldn't I was scared. I asked someone else out to only be turned down. I also liked someone, though not as much as N, only for him to be a creep.

Today was a really nice day in Nuvema town and I had to write my English exam. I knew he wouldn't be there and I put in my Ipod and started to listen to my music while walking to school. I closed my eyes for a second to take in the nice weather when I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and saw N.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking, I guess lost in thought" I said

"It's alright, its part my fault too" he said

And as soon as it started he walked off. I shouldn't confessed right there to at least get it off my chest but I couldn't.

I wish I was stronger….

* * *

**There you have it. There is a some what in take of hat i feel right now.**

**review!**

**~Neko~**


	7. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, I have a lot going on, I hate being a teenager when all of the guys you know just want to like yeah….I hope you get what I mean. Anyway! Right now I have so much going on, like the Calgary stampede, let me tell you over 400,000 people to see the royal couple was…..wow. And I have 2 days in the next 6-7 of pure epicenes what my two best friends in the world. And then paintball XD. Also the song for the next one is going me problems so bear with me. I have been obsessed with **_**Resident evil **_**lately now too. I am still under age to buy the games but I love the movies. **

**So anyway bear with me. I have also again fallen in love with Final fantasy. I still have to watch Advent children complete and finish the game. **

**So next time you hear from me will be the next part!**


	8. Just a little girl

**I finally finished it! I was waiting for my friend so I decided to see if i could finish it. It worked, also Uzuka - Chan if you read this then yes that line in this, I do like you're friend...[insert wind sound]**

**awkward**** much? anyway thank you for waiting and i just decided to make this a 3 shot and not ending it the way i wanted. And so if this i am going to make this a WhiteXN fanfic and a WhiteXBlack fanfic. I like the both of the pairings so yeah. Some will have N and some with Black. And if I don't update soon it is because i am trying to earn money to buy games online. and damn Final fantasy XIII I hate the summons in this. **

**So training to get haste! and trying to earn money to get my games. so I might not be updating for awhile. If you have a song request then request lol. And i have been working two others i started to make for fun. the first one is what would happen if final fantasy came into our world and me and friends got caught in it? one word , betrayal. and the other is final fantasy XIII with OC's and a character from (Noel) XIII-2. **

**so yeah I will stop talking now and you guys may get on with this.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Pokemon or the song 'just a little girl' by trading yesterday. all right go to them i just own the ideas in here.**

* * *

Finished my exam and started to walk home with Belle. I saw N at the exam and I didn't know that he had an English exam. At times when he thought I wasn't looking when I was talking to my friend waiting for Belle, he would look at me. In my head I was smiling, for once he was noticing that I was there.

_You never cared to hear the other side__  
__So why would you care to keep this thing alive?__  
__You paint me into the memory of all your pain__  
__But I will not be drawn into the past again__  
_

I wish he knew I liked him. Maybe he would go out with me. Even if at least he knew it would make me happy. Though I am too shy to ask him out or anything, My friends say to ask him but I am afraid to get rejected by him. All of the men I have asked out have rejected me and I can't deal with the pain all that much anymore, my friends don't understand what I am going through.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take__  
__And you could never understand the demons that I face__  
__So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world__  
__For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_

I have always wondered what my life would be like if we got thrown into another style of world. Like Pokemon or something, going around catching them and training. Then I always wondered if my life would be different if my dad didn't die **(they don't say if he is alive so I am guessing that he died) **would I be different? Would I be….braver? I don't know anymore.

_I never meant for you to feel this way__  
__But Decembers were never meant to be our graves__  
__It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right__  
__But time can not heal what you will never recognize_

Weeks passed and while I was at my Kotones house I met one of her friends, black. He was nice to me and joked with me all the time. He was tall, taller than me. It was nice to hang out and he really hanged out if me! I was wondering if I was starting to like him more for he noticed me more than N did.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take__  
__And you could never understand the demons that I face__  
__So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world__  
__For with everything you are, you're just a little girl__  
_

School started and we had just begun grade 11 and things were slow like always. N came up to me and had asked me out at the start of the year. I was happy that he had finally asked me out but somewhere in my heart I kind of had a feeling that he would betray me. I knew I should have listened to my heart but I ignored it thinking that it was a joke that it was playing with me, but I was the one being played with by him.

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you were right__  
__To keep away the dark__  
__To help you sleep tonight__  
__Go on and decide__  
__Who is wrong, what is right__  
__Cause you know inside_

I saw him cheating on me with another girl who I know as Dawn **(Sorry in the anime I hated her a lot, I just found her annoying .) **at first I thought it was a dream but I knew it wasn't. I backed away slowly and then turn tailed and ran from the scene. I didn't stop when I was running for I also ran out of the school.

I ran into Black with tears still running down my cheeks from what I saw earlier and he gave me a concerned look. He then smiled and said a line that always made me laugh though it was about my height.

"You're the biggest little kid."

I smiled at him and we went to the park.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take__  
__And you could never understand the demons that I face__  
__So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world__  
__For with everything you are__  
__Cause all of this is all that I can take__  
__And you could never understand the demons that I face__  
__So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world__  
__For with everything you are, you're just a little girl._

N came to me the next day and before he could say a word I broke up with him. Black came and transferred to our school and I was happy with him. Black glared at N for much he hurt me. My other friend Silver came by and he threatened to beat him if he didn't leave and N ran away.

Years passed and I was happy with Black, I didn't think about N anymore or how he hurt me. I am fine without him with Black beside me holding my hand through all of the journeys we were making together. I didn't have to worry about N coming back cause I think both Black and Silver would kill him. Silver, my best guy friend that I think as a brother.

I will never be a little girl to N anymore. He thought we could control me but I broke free of his spell. Black will never treat me like how N treated me even in the few weeks we were dating. I will never like N again. He keeps coming to our door and wanting me to come back to him but Black just gets to the door and slams it in his face, I am happy that Black is so protective over me and cares about me.

I will never be just a little girl to him.

* * *

**K so how was it? My friend is like coming over now so i finished in time lol. request a song and about the other two story's i mentioned in the beginning if you guys want them in just ask. So see you guys later and if you are on summer still enjoy it, if not then good luck in school lol (still on summer break) **

**Bye!**

**~Neko - Chan~**


	9. Because of you

**Okay I have uploaded another one because this will be my last one for a long time. No I am not discontinuing this, I am going on a vacation, well more like two and I will be gone for at least 2 weeks. I am heading to the states (Mt. Rushmore) for 6 days and then I and going camping in Traverse for about 7 to 8 days. **

**A lot i must say. I have my first bag packed and my other bag is almost done and i have to finish it by tomorrow so when I get back I can get up and leave again but with camping I am going with my best friends and the guy I like (Yes!) and the states is with my family. So I won't be able to update until at least September.**

**I am sorry but all of this kind of happened at once. So see you in September! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own pokemon or the song 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson I only own the ideas in this.**

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
__I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did__  
__You fell so hard__  
__I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far__  
_

The one person I thought I could trust betrayed me. Black, who my boyfriend was cheating on me with the girl I never liked in my life. I knew that he was abusive but I paid no mind to it for I thought that I loved Black, but he didn't love me back at all. Black just wanted to be with Dawn someone who I couldn't match up to. I turned away and walked off not bothering to say anything because it was pointless. Who knew I could be such a fool. I smiled bitterly for thinking I could be so naïve.

_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_

He controlled who I hung out with and what I did, and how I should walk. I was afraid of him always for he might hurt me for something I didn't even do. My friends said to leave him for how abusive he was but I shook my head saying he just had a bad day or whatever, but I knew somewhere in my mind that what I told them was a lie. I knew I should have left him, but I was afraid.

_I lose my way__  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
__I cannot cry__  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh__  
__Every day of my life__  
__My heart can't possibly break__  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Weeks have passed since I saw Black with Dawn and I haven't seen him or talked to him, but it is not like I wanted to anyway. I knew he will come for me soon but all I can do is run.

"White?" I heard my name being called out

I turned to find the source and saw N behind me with a smile on his face. I put a smile on my face and I walked to him and gave him a hug. He looked at my neck and from the little I saw there was a dark purple bruise on my neck, I quickly covered it with my hand and I looked at him. I saw concern and anger in his eyes before he said anything.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked harshly

_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid__  
_

I nodded my head slowly as a yes and I saw N shaking with anger, I cast my eyes downward trying not to see his expression, he is either mad at me or him either way, I knew someone was going to be yelled at.

"And he cheated on you?" N asked

"Yes, with Dawn" I answered

He sighed and grabbed my hand, and out the front doors leading us outside.

_I watched you die__  
__I heard you cry__  
__Every night in your sleep__  
__I was so young__  
__You should have known better than to lean on me__  
__You never thought of anyone else__  
__You just saw your pain__  
__And now I cry__  
__In the middle of the night__  
__Over the same damn thing_

Another few weeks passed and I was watching the news and they had a story about a drunk driver hitting another car and killing the people in both cars. The drunk driver was Black. My eyes widen in shock, in the passenger seat beside him was Dawn and she was gone too. I knew from all of the awful things she did to me she didn't deserve what happened, no one does deserve it. N was beside me squeezing my hand telling me that everything was alright.

_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I tried my hardest just to forget everything__  
__Because of you__  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_

_Because of you_

I wasn't invited to the funeral and I didn't mind. He hurt me more then I hurt him anyway. I am still afraid of things but with N beside me I knew I was going to be alright.

"He can't hurt you anymore." He told me

"I know" I answered

The school was quiet without Dawn or Black and some people were depressed and some were for some reason angry at me for what happened, but nothing was my fault. It was their choices that got them killed and I did nothing wrong. He cheated on me so I broke it off without telling him so that I might have gotten hurt from him. I have N now so everything is alright and I don't have to worry about him hurting me like how Black did. My friends were happy that I found someone who loved me for who I was and not how they wanted me to be. I know Cares about me and loves me and I love him, but there still is a part of me that is afraid of the future and what happened because of Black, But I have N with me.

" I will always love you"

* * *

**So that is it until September. See you guys then have a lovely month of August. **

**~Neko - Chan~**


	10. AN 2

Hey everyone I haven't updated yet and I am sorry. With my grade 11 year starting I have no time anymore between that and my love for video games. And of course my best friends and my birthday in 7 days. On my road trip I had a lot of songs I can do and it made me think. And I have been writing a lot of short stories to try and get my writers block broken. And I still have to go to Otafest lite I guess. So might have a update soon when I have time which should be 8 weeks, sorry for so long, but one of my classes only goes for 8 weeks then a spare. After January I don't think I will have time though. So you might have to deal with no update for awhile. So remember you can still request songs.

Time for Homework, video games, and short stories.


	11. AN 3

**Hello everyone. I know I said I would update in a few months but with school I have no time. I have a major World War II project and my partner so…ugh 4 day weekend and she didn't do it. I am also failing science by 48 and I swear my teacher is out to get me. I have a spare but right now I have my focus on my other Pokémon story. And I have heard rumors of new games. Right now I have another word doc of my project which I should do but I have 3 pages of the original on lined paper, I have exams soon my science final is in a few weeks on the 21****st****. should be easy. And I just found out my social exams. So Skyward sword comes out Sunday and in total of the collectors book and the bundle total of $123 dollars. So I am going back to watching the rest of NCIS and doing my homework hope to REALLY update soon.**


	12. Unfaithful

**Hey guys, I updated finally but this will be the last one for awhile I had this written in a duo tang and just typed it out. Anyway why this is the last one for awhile is because my dad had a mild heart attack today and 911 was called from work today to get him. I wrote this as my mom is with him and me and my brother are waiting to see what happened. So I have to take care of my dad and make sure he doesn't have a heart attack at home. This is the second one and it scared me, at least it wasn't at school like the one 9 years ago, I will write the new ones in the Duo tang as i go in school.**

** So don't expect much from me as i am watching over my dad. The heart attack was scary that our family friend came in yelling my moms name. I was crying right way i found out. Anyway enjoy this as i work on the next one! The next one will be called 'Until the day I die' this ones is 'Unfaithful' By Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or 'Unfaithful' By Rihanna!**

* * *

_Story of my life, searching for the right,_

_But it keeps avoiding me,_

_Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong,_

_Really loves my company_

As I was about to walk out the door without Black noticing, he turned his head to me and saw me.

"Where are you going White?" he asked me

"I am meeting a friend for dinner" I said

"Okay have fun" he told me

"I will" and I walked out

I drove to the diner and saw N there.

"N!" I exclaimed

"White" he said pulling me into his arms.

_He's more than a man,_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason the sky is blue_

_But the clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

"I miss you N" I said

"I miss you too" he said

Hours passed and not a thought of Black came into mind. N and I leaned over the table and started to kiss. When we pulled apart I looked out the window and saw Black standing there with the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I had a shocked look on my face, I looked over to N and he knew what was happening and he just got up, looked at Black and smirked then just left. I looked back at Black and he was crying, rain started to fall and he just walked away. I quickly put cash on the table and ran out of the diner.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,_

_And it kills him inside,_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy,_

_I can see him dying._

"Why White?" he asked

I said nothing and just looked at him with sorrow in my eyes and his body started to shake. I looked down with regret in my eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" he shouted

I jumped in surprise at how loud his voice was and I looked up and even though it was raining I could tell that he was really crying. I didn't say anything at first as I was trying to find the right words to say.

"Well?" he asked harshly

"I ….Don't know" I admitted

"Oh of course you don't, you don't know anything" he snarled then ran off

"Black!" I yelled out

But he was already gone; I turned around and started to walk home.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't wanna be the reason why, _

_Every time I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside,_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be a murderer _

A week passed and every day I have gone out with N. Each and every day the hurt in his eyes turn to full sorrow every time he looks at me. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I walked out the door for work and he wouldn't even see me off, I quietly shut the door behind me and walked away from the house all together.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair,_

_Preparing for another date,_

_A kiss upon my cheek, he's here reluctantly,_

_As if I'm gonna be out late. _

I was getting ready for another date, I felt someone kiss my cheek and I looked over and saw Black. He gave me a look of indifference. There wasn't a look of hurt, sorrow, or betrayal, just indifference.

"Will you be out late tonight?" he asked

"I think so, I also have to go back to work, and I forgot my memory stick that has my presentation for the next week" I said

"Is it important?" he asked again

"Yeah, it is to see if we could make the deal with the client" I said

"Alright, I will see you later then" he said

"See you later Black" I said walking out the door

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls,_

_A lie I didn't have to tell,_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go,_

_And we know it very well. _

I told him I was going to see the girls but I went to go see N. Black knew that though. I knew that I should end it with Black since I was cheating on him, but I can't lose him though, I just feel like I can't lose him.

"Is something wrong White?" N asked

"Should I end it with Black?" I asked him

"Yes you should" he said

I shook my head in understanding and we went back to what we were doing. An hour later I started to head back to my place where Black was and I took a detour to take my time then to face Black. I went through a park and sat on a bench to rest my feet and I looked at the ground in a deep though.

After 20 minutes I started to walk back home. I got home in 10 minutes and I went right for the bathroom and started to throw up, and I knew what was happening.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,_

_And it kills him inside,_

_To know that I am happy with another guy,_

_I can see him dying._

I took the test and it came out positive. I know Black saw it because the look in his eyes was like he was dying inside. I couldn't look at him anymore. He knows it's not his and so he walked away from me. I went to the bedroom and grabbed my bags.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't want to be the reason why,_

_Every time I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside._

I started to pack my bags and Black walked in as I was almost done packing my stuff. He had a questioned look on his face. And all I gave him was a sad smile.

"I can't hurt you anymore" I said sadly

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be a murderer _

"Why?" he asked

"I see the hurt in your eyes, I know you saw the test, I am just killing you inside now" I exclaimed

He didn't say anything, I finished packing and picked up my bags and looked at Black. I gave him a sad smile.

"I will leave you alone now Black" I said

He sighed and walked out of the room and I followed behind him.

_Our love, his trust,_

_I might as well take a gun,_

_And put it to his head,_

_Get it over with I don't wanna do this,_

_Anymore, anymore _

I walked out of the door and unlocked my car. I started to put my things in the backseat, I shut the door and went to the other side and got into the drivers seat. I shut the door, I looked back at the door and saw Black standing at the door with no emotion playing in his eyes and I started the car. I looked at him before I drove off.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore,_

_I don't wanna be the reason why,_

_And every time I walk out the door,_

_I see him die a little more inside _

I drove off and I didn't look back at him, not once and I knew he was out of my life and I was out of his. I wasn't going to hurt him anymore now.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_

_I don't wanna take away his life,_

_I don't wanna be a murderer,_

_A murderer, No no no Yeah. _

And I never looked back once. I am happy with N now.

* * *

**So how did you Like it? This might be the last one for awhile until my dad is well again his heart is at 34% out of 100% and it isn't good.**

**See you all when i come back from taking care of my dad. i will try to have the next one up as soon as possible. I am also being dragged to see Twilight sega: breaking dawn**

**See you all later**

**please Rand R **

**~Neko~**


	13. Last Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a merry Christmas and that your day is awesome!**

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song 'last Christmas' by Cascada!**

* * *

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_but the very next day you gave it away_

_this year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas I watched as I saw Black give away the present I got him and give it to Dawn. My heart broke as she accepted it and gave him a hug. We were in a relationship until now. I heard my heart shattered as I walked out of the building where I worked and walking down the streets of Nimbasa.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_but the very next day you gave it away_

_this year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

That day was dark as it just hit night and the snow started to lightly fall on my face as unknown tears were rolling down my face. No one was on the streets as they were all inside hiding from the cold of minus 23 but I walked anyway not caring that I was going to get cold.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

A year has passed and it is Christmas again and I saw him at a party from a friend of mine at work but I knew to keep my distance from him while I here. I let my hair grow longer now in a high pony tail in curls that scaled down my back while I was wearing a tight long crimson dress that showed off my curves on my body and made me beautiful.

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

The flashback came back to my head, I knew he didn't know it was me and I really didn't mind I saw him with dawn as she was wearing the bracelet I gave him last year. The sliver chain with a lion on it sparkled in the light as people commented on how pretty it was. I growled how everyone was giving them all of the attention as they were the 'perfect couple' in the city. Last year me and black were the ' perfect couple'. I saw dawn look my way and I quickly turned around.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

I watched as he smiled perfectly at his girlfriend and she gave me a smug look. I turned around and started to talk to others who weren't interested in the couple and commented on my beautiful dress and my looks and told me I was doing well over the break up between Black and I.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

The party went on for awhile until a man with long green hair and the most beautiful blue eyes walked in. everyone turned to him and the manager of my place in the business walked towards him and gave him a warm smile. He looked around and his eyes found mine and I looked away blushing. I saw black and I knew he remembered me and he looked jealous but I didn't care.

_A crowded room friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

When we were together he would just talk about what went wrong between him and dawn and what he could have changed, I guess they got back together when he gave her the present I gave him and he broke my heart that day and he didn't know how much he had broken the heart that I had given him.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but_

_you tore me apart_

_Ooooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

The man that walked in walked over to me and held his hand out to me and gave me a warm smile that matched his eyes.

"Hello my name N I own this company, may I know the name of this beautiful lady?" he asked me

I blushed a bright red and toke his hand into mine give it a light shake.

"My name is White, it is nice to meet the owner of this wonderful company" I said to him

He laughed and gave me a warm after wards and nodded his head towards the dance floor.

"You would you do me the honor to dance with me?" he asked

"I would love to"

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"Your last boyfriend seems like a fool for breaking your heart" N said

"He is, he broke up with me on Christmas day" I told him

"Where does he work?" N asked

"At this company" I said

N had a thoughtful look on his face and then a evil smile that made me smile because it was still beautiful no matter what kind of smile it is. We continued to dance as Black and Dawn looked with jealousy as N got me in his arm and I had N with me. The rest of the people looking at us gave us the look of 'awe' as we danced together to a beautiful song.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

The song ended and we pulled apart walking to the side away from the dance floor and sat down at a table away from everyone else in the room. Black and Dawn were still looking at us as we sat down and held hands on the table. we smiled at each other, even though we had just met both of us knew it was love at first sight.

"White when I walked into the room and saw you in that beautiful red dress I knew I had to come talk to you?" N said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you standing there" he smiled at me

I blushed and looked down with a smile on my face and he titled my head up to look back at him and he had the most beautiful smile on his face that no guy I had ever met had on his face it was like N was a god himself and he was right in front of me holding my hand and my face in his hand.

"White will you do my the honor and go out with me?" he asked

"I would love to!" I exclaimed

We reached over the table and started to kiss everyone gasped and clapped at the two of and we parted with our foreheads still touching looking into each others eyes with loving looks. Completely forgetting about Black and Dawn.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

The clock hit 12 and we smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas White"

"Merry Christmas N"

* * *

**So there it is everyone. I hope you do have a awesome Christmas or any other Holiday you do celebrate!**

**~Neko~  
**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**You may be wondering why I haven't updated this in awhile. Well I have decided to end it. I have no time for it anymore with school and my other fanfic and stories. I have a whole list of video games to play too.**

**But do not fear! I have another White and N story being made as you read and I hope it will be out in a few days! **

**It is a high school setting with Magic! It will be mixed with Cardcaptors and Shugo chara/Sailor moon. If no one knows any of those then I really suggest you look it up. **

**It will be called:**

'**I don't want to be your enemy!' **

**I hope it will be out soon as I am also writing Chapter seven for my Naruto Fanfic. Thanks to Palkia's Princess I was able to do this. **

**ALSO I think there will be another Pokemon story put after 'I don't want to be your enemy' I haven't started it yet but I do have a title. I know what it will be but with this new story and 'Shades of Darkness' I will be busy. Please When it comes out new chapters will be posted by the number reviews I get.**

**Okay so with 'I will always love you' finished I will see you in 'I don't want to be your enemy!' coming out By this week.**

**See you all soon!**

**~Neko~**


End file.
